Electronic devices, such as smartphones and computing devices, include an initial display screen that requires entry of a passcode. Once the correct passcode has been entered, icons are displayed that correspond to the various files (e.g., smartphone applications, photos, documents, etc.). The user is able to select the desired icon to access the corresponding file.
Current devices require that the user enter a passcode as an initial step in using the device. Prior to entry of the passcode, a user is not able to access any files on the device. The device is configured to require the initial passcode prior to allowing access to these files. Further, the device has little to no functionality until the passcode is input. Some functionality prior to passcode input may include the ability to make an emergency phone call (when the device is equipped for wireless communications), or display the time and/or date on the initial display screen.
Thus, a user is not able to access desired files until entry of the passcode. However, many of the files on a device are non-sensitive such that passcode protection is not required. Example files may include various mobile applications such as games, calculators, and maps, and certain photos, videos, and audio files. However, because of the device configuration, these non-sensitive files are not accessible until entry of the passcode.
Entry of the passcode is often cumbersome or aggravating for the user. This frustration is multiplied when the user does not feel that passcode protection is necessary for a desired file.